


Birds of a feather bleed together.

by Malaise_Incarnate



Series: Wings and Graves. [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Canon-typical swearing, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Smp, Father figure Wilbur, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Neglectful Philza, No shipping, Philza Minecraft's A+ Parenting, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Themes, Talk of Suicide, TommyInnit Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wing Grooming, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wingfic, grieving tommy innit, making it up, no beta we die like c!wilbur soot, regretful Tubbo, self-deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate/pseuds/Malaise_Incarnate
Summary: Wilbur is gone. Tommy knew that, had known that for months, but it still didn't hurt any less.What's worse is that his wings are an almost splitting image of his dead brothers; a beautiful chestnut red with a truly impressive wingspan.Looking at them is too painful, a constant reminder of his failure to save his brother, so Tommy avoids grooming them for this reason.Tubbo finds him on the rooftop of Tommy's hotel one night, and decides to set him straight.OrAuthor accidentally writes dead Wilbur angst and hastily patches it up with clingyduo wing grooming.
Relationships: Mentor Wilbur Soot, Platonic only you nasties, Toby Smith | Tubbo &; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Wings and Graves. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173818
Comments: 15
Kudos: 380
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	Birds of a feather bleed together.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [n3s0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3s0/gifts).



> This fic is for The Writers Block Valentine's day event, but there are absolutely NO ships in here, this is just platonic fluff, so piss off if you were looking for a fic shipping minors.  
> This is my little gift to the wonderful Neso! I hope you enjoy this mess lmao <3  
> The request was clingyduo hurt/comfort + wings, and I did my best!
> 
> ALSO, Please head the tags! Its nothing too heavy, but I want everyone to stay safe and have fun reading!

Wilbur was dead. Tommy knew that,  _ had _ known that for ages, but it still hurt. His big brother, the only one who had actually cared about him on this god forsaken server- was dead. He was dead and now Tommy was alone. He was alone with only the wind and the sky for company. 

Tommy lay on the top floor of his hotel, staring up at the starry sky above. The cold concrete beneath him made him shudder, but it was a comforting reminder that, unlike his brother, Tommy was still alive somehow, despite the multiple efforts of many on the server. 

The stars twinkled gentle above him, the wind gently played with his hair, and Tommy allowed himself to close his eyes, shifting to get comfortable. He felt a twinge of pain behind his back, and he sighed. Oh, right. He'd forgotten about... Them. 

Tommy stayed still and silent, trying to ignore the problem. He was successful, until it happened again a few minutes later. With a great sigh, Tommy slowly, painfully, hauled himself into a sitting position, dangling his legs over the edge. The pain stopped, but then an uncomfortable, itchy feeling came from them instead.

Them.

Tommy hated them.

He swung his legs, idly turning his gaze from the night sky to the world below, haphazard, messy builds scattered and marring the natural landscape, many of which were Tommy's own. His feet made quiet thumps as they kicked against the bricks, tiny loose stones fell from where he kicked and Tommy frowned. 

_ That doesn't seem safe _ . 

He thought half mindedly, deciding to talk to Sam about it later. But for now he pushed it out of his mind, trying to clear his mind and just…  _ be _ , instead. 

However, it seemed like no matter how hard he tried, another thought would pop up, and Tommy would spend a minute or two considering it before realizing what he was doing and stopping. This cycle continued for a while, and Tommy got more and more frustrated as time progressed. 

The thought to break the metaphorical camel's back occurred as Tommy was staring at a far off cobblestone build, one he had made not a day ago; 

_ What would Wilbur think? _

The voice was quieter than the others, more soft spoken, but it echoed in Tommy's mind like it had been screamed.

Tommy froze, and, if the thought had been a real person, then Tommy would most definitely have attacked them, hurling fists and insults both equally. But, as it so happened, it wasn't, and he couldn't. 

Tommy had to settle for viciously shoving the thought out of his mind and reassuring himself.

_ It doesn't matter what he'd think, he's dead now, his opinion doesn't matter. _

But the words were empty. Tommy still valued Wilbur's opinion, even after all he had done, he still thought of him more highly than anyone else he'd ever met. He had been his brother, his friend. He had basically raised Tommy, as Phil was always either out or spending time with Techno, most times both. 

Wilbur had always been the one who was there for him, the one to teach him how to wield a sword, to defend himself, to hunt and to heal, to speak and to write, to walk and to laugh. Anything that a parent was supposed to do, Wilbur did it for him. 

And Tommy had loved him. He had adored him. And now that he was gone, Tommy  _ grieved _ for him. He wished Wilbur was here now, wished he hadn't gone mad, gone crazy, betrayed Tommy and the nation, the  _ home _ , that they had fought so hard to create. 

But he wasn't. And be never would be again.

Tommy shook his head violently, trying to swallow back tears.

_ No _ , he told himself.  _ Stop it, he's been dead for months, why the fuck are you still crying over it?! Stop being such a baby and just accept that he's gone and- and- he's never coming back. _

….

…

..

It didn't work. Memories of Wilbur filled his mind. Of training on hot summers days, laughing over stupid jokes, splashing in the waves at the beach, holding onto his hand as they walked through a crowd, holding a cup of warm cocoa and listening in awe to one of Wilbur’s many stories, staring up and up and up at Wilbur face, tiny neck craning to see him properly. Of the pride and happiness on his face when Tommy's feathers came through, making the pain at their emergence worth it.

But the most prominent, the happiest of his memories, were those of hands, hands running through his feathers gently and carefully, movements sure, tinged with the touch of someone who knew exactly what they were doing, fixing bent feathers, straightening lopsided ones, gently removing loose and dead ones, and spreading oil over the beautiful chestnut red feathers until they shined, healthy and happy in the sunlight, almost identical to the owner of the hands. 

But Wilbur wasn't here anymore. He was gone, forever, and never again would Tommy see his wings, so similar to Tommy's, that even  _ looking  _ at his own wings made his chest feel tight and heavy, his heart aching with loss. 

So, because of this, Tommy just… ignored them. He knew it wasn't healthy, wasn't right, to not groom or use his wings in months, but he didn't care. No one else seemed to notice either, in the weeks following Wilbur's death and L'Manberg's first destruction, no one had commented on Tommy's rapidly declining mental health and wing state. 

After days of walking and being caught off guard by the sight of his own wings, of seeing them in his peripheral and being tricked into thinking that it was Wilbur, Tommy had made the decision to keep them tucked away, hidden. No one brought it up, and that was that. 

Now as Tommy sat alone on this building, meters and meters above the ground, with no one but the elements for company, Tommy let his wings out. They stretched out behind him, relishing in the cool night breeze playing with their feathers, before slowly sinking to the ground, going limp and heavy once again. They twitched every now and then, as if confirming they weren't confined any more, but Tommy knew that was stupid, wings weren't sentient, especially not  _ his _ . 

He determinedly did not look at them, keeping his gaze locked straight ahead. He found himself lost in the swirling, dancing patterns of the stars once more, relaxing as he knew that at least they would do him no harm.

"Tommy?"

The moment was shattered, but Tommy didn't bother to turn around, to face his best friend.

"What do you want Tubbo? The hotel is closed, come back in the morning."

"I'm not here for a room, Tommy."

"Piss off then."

"No."

"..."

"..."

There was an awkward silence, Tommy refusing to speak up, to initiate a conversation and have his night ruined with shouting, and Tubbo unsure of how to start the long-overdue discussion he’d been meaning to have for a while. This went on, Tommy tense and Tubbo uncertain, before finally, the oldest decided to speak up.

"Your wings are beautiful you know-"

Tommy whirled around, suddenly filled with inexplicable rage.

"Get out!" He screamed. "Go away! Why the hell are you here?! Why now?! Just piss off and leave me  _ alone! _ ” Tommy shouted, anger and confusion painted on his face, before draining off shortly after. He just seemed.. Tired, Tubbo realised. “Just- just leave me alone -like everyone else does." Tubbo stood there, staring at Tommy with sadness. 

"No."

"..and why the fuck not?!" Tommy demanded, seemingly unable to understand. 

"I am not leaving you Tommy, not again."

"Then you'll fucking die!"

That gave Tubbo pause.

"I- what?"

"Don't you get it?! Everyone who cares about me leaves me, and if they don't, if they keep to their promises, their words, then they  _ die _ . Look what happened to Wilbur, he died because of  _ me-! _ "

"Tommy." The sharp edge to Tubbo's tone shut him up instantly, and Tommy stood there, panting with rage and exhaustion, until the rage faded away, leaving Tommy feeling even more drained and tired and sad then before.

"Just- go away." He mumbled, pulling his jacket tighter around himself and turning back around.

There was silence as Tubbo obviously debated what he should do. Eventually, the sound of his footsteps filled the silent air, and Tommy was annoyed to realize that instead of heading away like he had asked, they were coming straight towards him instead.

“I  _ said _ -” he began, but was cut off by a hand in his feathers. He went limp and huffed angrily to himself beneath his breath, cursing Tubbo’s knowledge and expecting him to laugh. He didn’t. Instead he sat carefully on the ledge beside him, mindful of feathers and wings.

“Can I tell you something?”

Tommy shrugged half-heartedly.

“You’re my best friend. You might not consider me your best friend anymore, with everything that’s happened, but- but I still consider you mine.” 

Tommy felt a pang at that, but he refused to believe it, he’d heard those words before, said in a hundred different ways but with the same message; I care for you. They always went back on their word, blowing up governments, abandoning him, turning on him, dying instead.. Tommy didn’t know what to do anymore. He was so  _ tired _ . He just wanted it to stop. So he stayed silent. 

“Tommy. It’s been you and me since the beginning, we’ve had our differences but we’ve always been by each other's sides. When you were in exile, I felt your absence like a missing limb. Everyday I would wake up and feel a deep sense of dread, wanting to track you down and bring you back.”

“Why didn’t you?” He didn't ask it in an accusatory manner, just one with a worn-out curiosity, but Tubbo winced anyways.

“I- I was a coward. I was scared you’d hate me, would yell and scream at me to leave like you’re doing now. I was scared of what Dream would do to you if I couldn’t get to you on time, he would get jumpy and twitchy when you would come up in conversations, almost defensive, eyeing me with distrust and calculating eyes. So I- so I stayed away. Tried to distance myself from you to keep you safe. Fat lot of good that did you in the end, he hurt you anyways, just not in the way I was expecting.” Tubbo finished bitterly. 

Tommy turned his head, surprised. He had never given much thought on why Tubbo hadn’t visited him in exile, assuming he just hated him and didn’t want to be associated with Tommy anymore. He was wrong, apparently Tubbo had been looking out for Tommy in the same way Tommy had been for him. Tommy wondered if he still would’ve jumped if he’d known what he did now. Maybe, maybe not. It was no use dwelling on that now. He had, and he’d lived, and that was that.

“Oh.” He replied, refusing to give in now, to show weakness. If Tubbo was trying to break down his walls, get him to trust him before his attack, then Tommy wouldn’t let him. And if he really was being earnest? Well, he needed to prove himself first.

“When I visited you and saw your pillar I-...” He trailed off, staring into the distance, eyes hazy with painful memories and held back tears. “We had a funeral, and my  _ god _ I was determined to make it the best damned funeral we’d ever had. I picked out the coffin, the decorations, the flowers, the burial sight,  _ everything _ . I didn’t trust the others to get it right, it was my fault anyways, so, I felt it my duty to put you to rest.” 

Tommy stared at him, defensive posture lowering, unsure what to say as he realized the effect his actions had had. His best friend had thought him dead for weeks, had had to bury an empty coffin in a pathetic mimicry of closure, and blamed himself for the entire thing. Tubbo laughed wetly. 

“Then, you showed up. And with a hostage in tow no less, and  _ god _ , that’s such a  _ you _ thing to do! Be presumed dead for weeks, only to return with chaos and mayhem in your wake!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it only reassured me that you were real and not a hallucination. If you had shown up, flowers in hand and apologies on your lips, I would’ve accused you of being fake!” Tommy grimaced slightly, but conceded that it  _ would _ be an out-of-character thing for him to do. Maybe he should work on that... “It didn’t matter though, we still fought, and it was only afterwards that I’d realized what I’d done. I’d turned you away  _ again _ , I’m just glad everything worked out in the end.” He paused, lips pressed together. 

“Well, almost everything. Dream may be in prison, but the other person to blame for your suffering is still walking around unpunished. Tommy I- I’m letting you decide what should be done to me. It’s my fault you ended up in exile, it’s my fault you almost killed yourself, and it’s my fault for believing Dream, who I now know was your tormenter, over you once again! So.. what's your verdict?” 

Tubbo finally tore his gaze away from the enticing sight down below, locking them firmly on Tommy, devoting all his attention to Tommy. His chocolate eyes were glistening in the moonlight, so full of pain and sorrow and regret, that you’d have to be an idiot to miss the sincerity in them. Despite popular belief, Tommy was no idiot. He felt the last remnants of doubt fade away, and Tommy was left feeling incredibly.. fragile. Like he could break at any moment. And he did, when he saw the first tear slide down Tubbo’s cheek he broke out into reassuring, muddled sentences.

“No no- it was me- Tubbo no, it wasn’t- isn’t- your fault, was mine-  _ no _ , Dream’s, Tubbo stop- its not- it’s Dream’s, I-”

His ramblings didn't make sense, he knew that, but Tubbo still seemed to understand him somehow, which made Tommy feel better. 

Tubbo spread his arms in an offer of a hug, and Tommy launched himself into it, wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend, feeling the other do the same. His wings flared out behind him, mimicking the overwhelming emotions that their person was feeling, and Tommy let out another shuddering sob, sinking into the warmth and comfort of his best friend's arms. 

They sat like that, crying and hugging for ages, until the moon was directly above them in the sky, illuminating their forms, making them look almost ethereal to any who may have spotted them. It was Tubbo who broke the silence once again.

“Tommy?” 

“Yeah?”

“Your wings are a mess.”

“Well fuck you too.”

They burst out into laughter, so reminiscent of old times that Tommy nearly started crying again. But he didn’t. 

“I’m serious though, when was the last time your wings were groomed?”

“...”

“ _ Tommy.” _

“Fine fine! Not since- not since Wilbur's death.”

“ _ What?! _ ” Tommy winced at the abrupt, shrill shriek. Tubbo held Tommy at arms length, looking him over and babbling to himself. “That’s so long ago- five months- oh my god are you alright? Of course he’s not- five months- no grooming in  _ five months,  _ no wonder he looks like shit-”

“Oi!”

“Five months-! I-, How the hell are you still functioning Tommy?!” Tubbo’s own wings were out now, the vibrant yellow feathers practically shining in the night, well kept and strong as they jittered behind him in concern. Tommy felt his own wings reach out to them and closed his eyes, not wanting to see them. 

“I- I don’t know. I’ve gotten used to it.”

“But  _ why _ Tommy?! You know as well as I do that that’s not healthy-!”

“ _ Because they remind me of Wilbur, okay?! _ ” Tubbo quietened instantly. “Because every time I look at them, I see him, I see  _ his  _ wings, I used to be proud of that, to have wings so similar to my awesome older brother, but now? Now all I see is his death, all I feel is grief, and I am heavy with the fact that he’s dead, and he’s gone, and it’s  _ my fault! _ ”

“ _ Tommy _ .” He hated the sympathy in the others voice. “It’s not your fault he died, it’s his own. Besides, he asked to die-”

“So did I! I wanted to die too, Tubbo! Does that make it right? Just minutes ago you were blaming yourself for my attempt at it, so don’t tell me it's not my fault!”

There was silence again, both too stubborn to admit they were wrong, someone had to crumble. Unsurprisingly, it was Tubbo who caved first.

“You’re right.”

“I- huh?”

“You’re right,” He repeated. “It’s not my fault you were going to end it, but it’s not your fault Wilbur did either. We, TommyInnit, are not responsible for the actions of those around us. I know we tend to forget this fact sometimes, but we  _ are  _ just kids, it’s not- it’s not  _ supposed  _ to be our job to make all the right decisions, to be expected to lead battles and fight in wars. Wilbur knew what he was getting into, he was an adult, with his own experiences and knowledge of the world. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling, what you’re going through, as I know that Wilbur practically raised you, and it must be hard to go on without him, but I  _ do  _ know that it was  _ not _ your fault. He made his choice, and you made yours, it’s up to you now to decide where to go from there.”

“....”

“...”

“Thank you Tubbo.”

“Your welcome, now uh, can I  _ please _ groom your wings? Looking at them physically pains me.”

“Sure thing, clingy.”

They shifted back, away from the ledge until Tubbo was propped up against one of those weird concrete blocks on top of almost every tall building, Tommy placed in front of him. 

“Tommy, can you..?”

“Wha-? Oh, right, sorry.” He puffed up his feathers and shook them, allowing them to become slightly more untangled than before, before forcing them to settle down once again. Tubbo had to hold back a giggle, Tommy’s wings made him look so.. soft when they were poofed up. He looked like a cute baby bird, though, Tubbo would never voice that thought aloud, for fear of a tantrum. 

Tubbo hummed as he worked, gently carding his fingers through the wings, fixing bent feathers and straightening the rows carefully. He spread the wing oil methodically, until all of the feathers were shining and almost healthy looking. Tubbo knew that if they did this regularly, then Tommy’s wings would be back to their usual, striking, chestnut red in no time. 

Tommy let out a quiet trill as Tubbo fixed a particularly irritating feather, smoothing it back into position. Tubbo hummed and smiled softly, his own wings were lying behind him, relaxed and content. He reached his other hand up to gently scratch Tommy’s scalp, making Tommy release a satisfied purr, leaning into Tubbo's hand with a needy intent, like a mollified cat looking for pats. Tubbo obliged to his silent request -obviously.

Tommy felt a hazy warmness begin to overtake his mind, one he hadn’t felt in ages, and relaxed further into Tubbo’s hold, brain practically melting, feeling overwhelmingly content. He had his flock with him, he was being groomed, and he was the happiest he had been in months. 

Wilbur may be dead and gone, but Tommy was now assured that it wasn’t his fault. Besides, his big brother would always love him, and Tommy took comfort in that. He had Tubbo now, and that was all that mattered. It was him and Tubbo against the world, sunshine yellow and chestnut red clashing and swirling, dancing and side-stepping around each other, but always together, until the very end.

That night Tommy fell asleep under the stars, with his best friend behind him, and his wings proudly on display.

The ghost of Wilbur watched with a smile, before fading away into the night, the wind and the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that had such a fluffy ending lol.  
> I like to think that Wilbur was the one to guide Tubbo to the rooftop, and that's why Tubbo appeared at the time he did, and it's why Wilbur's there at the end. I just couldn't find a smooth enough way to include that, so hopefully this context is enough :)
> 
> I'm also sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just had so many different ideas its been hard to wrangle one of them into a completed fic.  
> Also also, sorry if the wing grooming isn't accurate enough, I tried my best with my very limited knowledge on avians and their habits, so I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out.
> 
> Join the writers block discord here: https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm !
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed (especially you Neso, you beautiful human being <3), stay safe and have a Happy Valentines Day everyone!


End file.
